


"I told you, Sam, Alpha-Girls!"

by thelastatlantean



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastatlantean/pseuds/thelastatlantean
Summary: Drabble - set post-20 Hours in America (pt2). Fluff. Utter fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VarjoRuusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/gifts).



> My sister (http://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu) challenged me to write her a post-20 Hours in America drabble, heavy on the Josh/Sam fluff. After some contemplation and some musical assistance, this happened.
> 
> Be gentle?
> 
> More notes at the end.

Sam Seaborn, propped up against a stack of pillows, glasses on and nose buried in a stack of speech notes, should not be this sexy. Josh sometimes wondered if there was some part of him that was defective, that the sight of a man in his pyjamas, completely absorbed by his work and paying him no attention whatsoever, could be such a turn-on.

At least until he opened his mouth.

“So how exactly did you miss the motorcade?”

Josh, exhausted, bedraggled and (finally!) newly-returned from who-the-fuck-knows-where-USA, was not amused. He arranged his face into his best ‘don’t fuck with me expression’.

It worked about as well on Sam as it usually did on the Senate.

“And none of you remembered the time zone change? Not even Donna?”

“Sam!” Josh snapped (he absolutely, positively did not whine). He flopped face first onto the bed.

For a moment there was blessed silence, and Josh began to dare, to hope, that maybe Sam would take pity on him, just this once.

“I’m also curious as to how you managed to be waylaid by a car full of teenage girls.” No such luck.

“I told you,” Josh addressed the bedclothes (still definitely not whining). “They were alpha-girls.”

Beside him Sam hummed thoughtfully; Josh could practically see the accompanying nod, though he chose to continue his communion with their duvet rather than turn his head to verify. 

He heard the sounds of shuffling papers, and felt the bed covers shift; moments later a chin came to rest on his shoulder, the brush of slightly over-long hair tickling his cheek.

“I’m sorry you got left behind by the motorcade. Ran out of gas. Got stuck with a teenage driver who got you waylaid by alpha girls and caused you to miss a flight you’d actually already missed anyway because you were in the wrong time zone,” Sam muttered in Josh’s ear. Josh contemplated reaching around to smother his partner with a pillow, but it seemed like too much effort. 

For a while the two of them lay there – Josh face-down (and slowly, stubbornly asphyxiating) in the bed covers, Sam’s head resting on his shoulder. 

“If it’s any consolation I realised something today,” Sam uttered finally. Josh turned his head fractionally in Sam’s direction.

“You’re a hell of lot smarter than me Josh,” Sam said reflectively. 

Josh finally lifted his head free of the covers, locking eyes with Sam.

“Based on today, I’m not sure that says much about either one of us, does it?” he rejoined.

Sam considered this for a moment. “Possibly not,” he said finally. “It’s a good thing we don’t have high-powered, responsible jobs then isn’t it?”

A beat of silence followed, before they both burst out laughing, and Josh finally succumbed to the urge to smack Sam with a pillow.

Amongst other things.

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that no offence is intended in not mentioning the attacks which took place during the episode. I was just aiming for something a bit light and silly, with Sam teasing Josh about getting left behind.


End file.
